urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Chad Michael Ward
Chad Michael Ward — Cover Artist Website The Official Website of Chad Michael Ward Type of Cover Art *Horror, Urban Fantasy, Fantasy, PNR *Book covers, music covers, game cards, art prints, band art, videos, film About the Artist Chad Michael Ward * Website: Bio: Chad Michael Ward is a professional photographer and filmmaker in Los Angeles. With over a decade of experience, Ward has been recognized for his talent in capturing unique and powerful images for actors, celebrities and performers. As an experienced headshot, portrait and glamour photographer for over a decade, Ward uses his creative style and talent to create extraordinary actor headshots, business headshots and modeling portfolios. With a background as a director in music videos and film, Ward understands the needs of both established and up-and-coming performers in today’s hyper-competitive market, delivering stylish and unique images that will set you apart from your peers. ~ ModelMayhem.com - Chad Michael Ward Urban Fantasy Series, Books & Authors Other Genres Client List COVER ARTIST * “The Vampire Diaries”, L..J. Smith / HarperCollins (novel) * “Secret Circle”, L.J. Smith / HarperCollins (novel) * “Rot & Ruin”, Jonathan Maberry / Simon & Schuster (novel) * “Dust & Decay”, Jonathan Maberry / Simon & Schuster (novel) * “Flesh & Blood”, Jonathan Maberry / Simon & Schuster (novel) * “Set the World on Fire”, Black Veil Brides / Universal (album) * “Disguises”, Aiden / Victory Records (album) * “Knives”, Aiden / Victory Records (album) Awards Reference Links Artist Websites & Portfolios *Photography « Chad Michael Ward *The Official Website of Chad Michael Ward - not working Galleries—Pages with art: *Chad Michael Ward - pinterest *chad michael ward on Tumblr *Chad Michael Ward (chadmichaelward) on Pheed *Chad Michael Ward | Elance *Chad Michael Ward Bio *POST MORTEM - Live Journal *Chad Michael Ward | Redbubble *Zombie Chronicles Art Prints by Chad Michael Ward - Imagekind.com *Chad Michael Ward on Vimeo *Any others are too dark—x-rated or grotesque horror—not in the scope of this site. Articles with Art: * Book Lists: *Chad Michael Ward - Summary Bibliography Interviews: *Dark Arts: Chad Michael Ward (Photographer, Director, Digital Artist) - Terrorizer - Terrorizer Ward's own books of his art: ''' *WARD HOMEPAGE *Goodreads | Chad Michael Ward (Illustrator of Horror Library, Volume 3) '''Bios, About, etc: *CREDITS « Chad Michael Ward - list of credits *Chad Michael Ward (chadmichaelward) on Twitter *Chad Michael Ward on Etsy *Chad Michael Ward | Elance *ModelMayhem.com - Chad Michael Ward - Photographer - Los Angeles, California, US *Chad Michael Ward - IMDb *Chad Michael Ward to Make Feature Directing Debut With Strange Blood | Shock Till You Drop Source—site I found UF cover artist: *Soullumination: cover art - INKED *Jeri Smith-Ready: Eyes of Crow cover Gallery Magic Burns (Kate Daniels|Magic Burns (Kate Daniels series #2) by Ilona Andrews—art by Chad Michael Ward|link=http://digitalapocalypse.com/?page_id=122 CMW 2010 04 MAGICBLEEDS 1000.jpg|Kate Daniels series—"Magic Bleeds" — original art by Chad Michael Ward Magic Bleeds (Kate Daniels|'Magic Bleeds' (Kate Daniels series #4) by Ilona Andrews — book cover|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6479550-magic-bleeds CMW_2010_04_INKED_1000.jpg|Original art for "Inked" anthology — original art by Chad Michael Ward Inked (Otherworld 0.5) by Karen Chance.jpg|Inked anthology — Cassandra Palmer series by Karen Chance, Hunter Kiss series, Yasmine Galenorn, World of the Lupi series|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6432786-inked CMW_2010_04_POISONINK_1000.jpg|"Poison Ink" by Christopher Golden — original art CMW_2010-Succubus Shadows (#5) by Richelle Mead.jpg|'Succubus Shadows' (Georgina Kincaid series) by Richelle Mead — original art by Chad Michael Ward 5. Succubus Shadows (Georgina Kincaid, 2010).jpg|'Succubus Shadows' (Georgina Kincaid series) by Richelle Mead book cover|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6916963-succubus-shadows?from_search=true Succubus Dreams.jpg|'Succubus Dreams' (Georgina Kincaid series #3) by Richelle Mead|link=http://digitalapocalypse.com/?page_id=122 Night Life, by Caitlin Kittridge—Nocterne City.jpg|Night Life (Nocturne City series, #1) by Caitlin Kittredge|link=http://digitalapocalypse.com/?page_id=122 Pure Blood (Nocturne City #2) by Caitlin Kittredge.jpg|'Pure Blood' (Nocturne City series #2) by Caitlin Kittredge|link=http://digitalapocalypse.com/?page_id=122 Second Skin (Nocturne City|3. Second Skin (2009—Nocturne City series) by Caitlin Kittredge—Art: Chad Michael Ward|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/4497883-second-skin CMW_2010_04_BITTERNIGHT_1000.jpg|'Bitter Night' (Horngate Witches series #1) by Diana Pharaoh Francis—original art|link=http://digitalapocalypse.com/?page_id=122 CMW_2010_04_DARKORACLE_1000.jpg|'Dark Oracle' (Oracle series #1) by Alayna Williams—original art by Chad Michael Ward|link=http://digitalapocalypse.com/?page_id=122 cover-Silk (Silk #1) by Caitlín R. Kiernan.jpg|Silk (Silk #1) by Caitlín R. Kiernan ~ horror|link=http://digitalapocalypse.com/?page_id=122 Threshold (Chance Matthews #1) by Caitlín R. Kiernan .jpg|'Threshold' (Chance Matthews series) by Caitlín R. Kiernan ~ horror|link=http://digitalapocalypse.com/?page_id=122 Low red Moon.jpg|'Low Red moon' (Chance Matthews series) by Caitlín R. Kiernan ~ horror|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/1664468.Low_Red_Moon 1. Eyes of Crow (Aspect of Crow|Eyes of Crow (2006) Aspect of Crow Trilogy #1 by Jeri Smith-Ready Vamp diaries.jpg|The Fury and Dark Reunion (The Vampire Diaries #3-4)|link=http://digitalapocalypse.com/?page_id=122 Vamp 2.jpg|The Awakening and The Struggle (The Vampire Diaries #1-2)|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/395871.The_Awakening_and_The_Struggle Category:Cover Artists